Blue Noir
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Satsuki followed Aomine to a University invitation only to find another college bully picking a fight. The blue haired was coolly facing him till their language started to change from trash to dirty. Who could they be talking about that got the Ace player all out? does it have anything to do with the pretty girl in the court? Fluff/Doki/Love Aomomo! short!


***Blue Noir***

 ** _by: WhiteGloves_**

I think they are CUTE together.

 _ **Enjoy Reading!**_

* * *

A loud warning sound of siren filled the air followed by blinking red lights that signalled for some passers-by to stop and look as the train came with its screeching wail. The doors opened at the station and came out a number of people.

One of them was a distinct tall, blue haired man with dark skin, wearing a blue jacket while clutching a long duffel bag behind him. His eyes were sharp and intimidating as he looked around the station with mouth partly curved. He looked the least bit happy as he walked around and people had to stare back at him and followed him with their eyes as he moved along—but it wasn't because of _him._ It was because of that young woman clutching at the back of his jacket like a small child with her mouth pouting as she tried to pull him back and follow him at the same time.

Their routine was like this for awhile until the blue haired man who was Aomine Daiki stopped walking and sighed.

"Seriously, Satsuki... just what the hell are you doing!?" he looked behind him to see his pink haired friend in her flowery blue dress, "Just let go already." He stared at Momoi Satsuki.

Satsuki stared at him with cheeks puffed and instead of letting go, she pulled him back and then knocked her fragile fist on his back while angrily shouting—

"Dai-chan, you _moron!_ "

"Mor—what? What the hell did I do this time?" he turned to face her with eyebrows raising.

"Why didn't you help me back there in the train?! It was so crowded I nearly got squished! Really! You have no delicacy!"

"That's why I told you not to come already! You're the one who insisted on coming here in the first place so take responsibility of yourself!"

"What's with that kind of attitude! After I came all this way with you because I was worried!"

"And what are you worried about exactly?"

"They said Fukuo University has..." she stopped all of a sudden with eyes suddenly getting wider. Aomine raised another eyebrow at her as she slowly pulled her hand back, "Anyways—this University sent you an invitation for a full scholarship and I was worried you'd slack off and totally screw up this chance!"

"I'm not even interested in this University in the first place." The man looked away pointedly.

The pink haired girl's eyes narrowed.

"My point exactly. _I was worried about your ulterior motive._ " She said it in a suspicious tone that made Aomine turn to her irritably.

"I don't get what you mean so stop nagging me already, Satsuki."

"Then, do you want me to go home?"

She looked up at him with her sort of _convincing-puppy-eyes_ look but the blue haired man merely wave it away and turned around.

"Go home."

"GEEZ, DAI-CHAAN YOU BAKKA!"

* * *

"In the end, you followed me... huh..." Aomine mutterd under his breath as he looked behind him again to find her still at his back with her nose in the air.

"It's because you're an idiot." She opened her eyes and stared at the building in front of them. "But I guess this is Fukuo, huh?"

They stared up at the large University building ahead and down to the entrance where pack of University students was already climbing the stairs to enter. Aomine walked in with Satsuki right behind him and together the two were admitted once he identified himself.

"Wow..." Satsuki whispered as they walk at the direction where the guard told them the gym would be, "such a large facility... it's really more impressive in person than on the pictures..."

"They train different kind of athletes here after all... hmm..." his eyes narrowed.

"They're all... looking at us..." Satsuki said as she travelled her eyes around and saw students stare by, "What...?"

"It's Aomine."

"That Aomine..."

"That guy from Nationals!"

The pink haired girl blinked, and then tugged at her companion's arm, "Hey, Dai-chan, did you hear that? They know you from all the way here! You're really that famous!"

"Shut up," the man kept his eyes ahead, "like I care."

But nothing was to spoil his number one fan's mood as Satsuki continued to smile brightly while walking beside him.

They found the gymnasium after a few more minutes and when they went in— were surprised to see a large group of tall men inside—all in their practice attire with intense look in their movements and eyes—

"Wow..." Satsuki breathed again, "Dai-chan... this place..."

Aomine cast his eyes around and sighed. "University... huh?"

"Oh... you must be Aomine-kun."

The two looked on the side and saw a gorgeous woman in violet sleeveless blouse and white pants walk toward them with her red lips smiling wide. She was tall too, as Satsuki noticed with her heels still on she was almost as tall as Aomine. When she stopped in front of them it made the pink haired girl look up and stare in awe at the pretty woman.

"You're..." Satsuki started

"Mitoe Akihara. Fukuo's coach." Aomine said with confidence as he stared at her, "Yeah, I know you. I've seen a lot of your photo spread in the sports magazine."

"Oh, didn't I look too puffy in those?" she tinkled a laugh.

"No way. You look incredible."

The two exchanged more flirtatious words for awhile until some dark aura started to rise up from behind the blue haired man who looked back in time to see his friend ogling at him maliciously.

"So this is what you were really after eh... Daichanbakka."

"Eh... why are you saying my name in one with bakka?"

"Because you never change! You just see a woman in one glance and here you are running after her like an idiot!"

"Oh," the coach looked down at Satsuki and smiled with her red lips, "What a pretty girl. Is she your girl friend?"

"She's not my girl friend!" the blue haired man said aloud and rolled his eyes to Satsuki who was pouting again, "And stop kicking my leg already, Satsuki!"

"Oi, coach!" came a large voice and the three looked in the middle of the court to the tall men already at the center. The one who was speaking was a black haired man with square jaw. "Isn't that the Aomine kid we're recruiting?"

"Ah, yeah."

"Why don't you send him here already so that we can see his real potential?" a tall man with dyed blond hair put an arm on the black haired man's shoulder while smirking, "I enjoy pawning highschoolers after all."

"What a mean jerk..." Satsuki said with a glare at the blond who suddenly winked at her, "Aughh... Dai-chan..."

She looked up in time to see him calmly walk away and put his bag down on a chair. Satsuki then watched him change in his practice uniform and walked behind him.

"Are you sure you want to play with this mean University jerks?"

"What are you talking about?" Aomine stretched his arms looking calm as ever, "nothing pumps me more than beating bastards at their own territory."

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki was stopped from saying more as she caught the towel Aomine threw in her way.

His eyes were levelled, his stance was cool... And Aomine stopped in front of the tall men, his own height reaching almost their chin.

"This a high school?" said the blond haired man while looking cockily at Aomine, "you've made up some name in your old days, huh? Think that'd work here?"

"Stop picking a fight, Otari," the squared jaw man said as he looked down at Aomine too, "you've got good records kid. We're counting on you." And he left to call the attention of the others.

Leaving the blond and the blue staring at each other.

"Heh... I forgot how to deal with small guys, you know what I mean?"

"Aren't you _too old_ to be saying stupid insults? At least, if you want trash talk, do it properly."

"What did you say?"

Aomine closed his lips and sighed, making the blond stared at him with eyes twitching in annoyance.

"You're looking down on me aren't you?"

"Not really." The blue haired man grinned so wickedly that made Otari stare in surprise, "It's just in my personality."

"Oi, what are you two doing?" called the large man again, "come here and introduce yourself."

Aomine raised his head and was about to go near them when he heard the blond man speak again.

"Get a load of that." Otari was smirking again with eyes looking away. "What a hottie."

The blue haired man looked back and found the blond man staring at Satsuki who was by the chair with Aomine's bag.

"Dai-chan! You can do that!" she was calling to him with an arm raised.

"Wooh, look at em' jiggle..." came Otari's words again, "I wonder how it feels touching that."

"Hey."

Otari looked back and found—to his surprise—such pressure coming from Aomine Daiki's eyes who were staring at him mercilessly, his grin that of a demon as if he were possessed.

"Try saying that again and I'll _kill_ you."

Satsuki frowned at what she saw and stood up.

"Dai-chan...?"

And the practice began.

Almost automatically, the two men were on each other at the first minute with Aomine dribbling the ball. They set the montion on while the coach and the team's captain were watching.

"He's in good form, that kid Aomine." The captain was saying with arms crossed, "plenty of potential still..."

"True... but I wonder..." the female coach followed the game with her eyes, "what's got Rokuji on the edge like that."

"Otari?" the captain watched the movements and then a score, "hmm... he's getting pressured by Aomine."

"Not that..." coach Akihara muttered, "more like... do they hate each other?"

For the two were always head to head with Aomine dominating the blonde University student, who could not keep up with his pace. In the next three minutes, the blue haired high schooler was able to make twelve points while Otari five.

"Amazing..." Satsuki said to herself, then shouted "Dai-chan you're amazing!"

Aomine put hands on his waist with not even a trickle of sweat while Otari was in front of them.

"Are you guys going to play one on one?" another player said with a sigh and then looked at the blonde man, "if you want to take him all to yourself, at least make a good opponent for him Otari, seriously."

Otari's jaw tightened and he stared at Aomine who was looking at him.

"So you're this good huh?"

"You noticed?"

"What a punk..." then, Otari suddenly smirked again, but this time his smile was meaningful, "say... you were lecturing me about _trash talk_ just awhile ago, weren't you?"

The blue haired man raised his eyes and found the blonde looking at him with a wide grin.

"Guess I'll just have to let you hear how good I am, eh?"

Aomine frowned.

Another two minutes passed in the game but this time, Satsuki knew there was a problem.

Aomine's aura was unsteady... it was getting chilly... angry... and angrier...

 _What's wrong, Dai-chan?_

"I told you stop that..." a vein pounded at Aomine's head with eyes looking murderous, "if you say one more word..."

"What?" the blonde man's smile was sly, "You're going to beat me? Go ahead and you'll miss your chance here in this school... and just what the heck is she to you anyway? You said she wasn't your girl friend right? What's getting you in the edge if I say how sexy she looks?"

Aomine's eyes were daggers. "Oi..."

"And if she isn't your girl friend that means... you haven't done _it_ with her right? Or I could be wrong. Looking at you two getting all so chummy... I bet you've pound her a number of times in bed, eh?"

A hand came out of nowhere and clawed the man's throat—

"OI!"

"DAI-CHAN!"

Satsuki was beside Aomine in no time and was calling him while the large men pull the two players apart—

"What's going on here!" coach Akihara shouted, "What's the meaning of this, Rokuji-kun?"

But Otari's eyes weren't on her; it was on Aomine and then to Satsuki—

"Dai-chan!" the pink haired lady was now tugging on his arm, "what's gotten in to you?"

"Leave, Satsuki..." the blue haired man whispered that made the girl stare.

"Eh? What did you just—?"

"I said _LEAVE!"_ he shouted at her face—making Satsuki bit her lips in surprise, her eyes filled with tears and the next thing, she had ran out with her long hair flying behind her. Aomine followed her with his eyes and then turned back to the blond man who seemed to follow her as well. When he looked back to Aomine, there was his malicious smile—and he licked his lips.

Aomine grinded his teeth and meant to harm him in many ways.

"That's enough! Rokuji! Go wash your face and cool your head!" the captain shouted with a full force push at the man towards the exit of gym while the female coach turned to the blue haired man.

"Aomine-kun!" her voice was strained as she began questioning him.

* * *

At the side of the gym, in the far corner where there was a gap between the building cried a fragile girl. In the shadows of the building face was covered but her sobs were still clear. She didn't understand what had happened. Aomine was in bad mood the entire game— that she noticed. But why did he have to yell her out of the gym when she was all worried about him?

"Dai-chan..." she whispered with her eyes tightly closed, "you're really an idiot."

"Oh... so you were here..."

Satsuki opened her eyes and turned around to see the tall blond man that Aomine had an argument with. He was looking at her darkly with his mouth thin. There was something in his eyes that got the girl scared as she also noticed that his body was blocking the exit.

"W-what do you want...?" she bravely asked, all the while thinking of a way to escape.

"That bastard friend of yours gave me a hard time because of you."

"Eh?"

He took a step forward, making her step back looking hesitant.

"He can't even take a little dirty talk about you... are you lovers or something?"

Satsuki was trying to grasp the situation as she slowly stepped backwards again—

The blond man looked pretty out of it as he raised a hand toward her.

"He seriously hasn't touched you has he? Or else he won't be jerking like that about a single woman. Looking at you, you're really something. Hey, let me do you." His eyes narrowed and with quick movements he grabbed her—and Satsuki felt his finger on her neckline as he tried to rip her blouse off—

Her cry of plea barely left her mouth when she felt him getting pulled away that very instant—

 _"Now you've done it, bastard!"_

The next thing—Aomine's face came in view as she saw him land a blow on the blonde man's face that sent him sprawled on the ground—unconscious.

Satsuki's wide eyes were on the blue haired man whose jaw was tight and looking angry. His whole face was dark, like even the shadows couldn't keep away his expression... his blue eyes sparkling even in the darkest corner...

"Dai... chan..."

He turned to her and then took her wrist and embraced her.

Satsuki was speechless as Aomine held her close, her head on his chest.

"Let's go home." he whispered.

* * *

Sunset was upon the two and still, the train cart was full. Aomine and Satsuki were standing by the glass window with him standing between her and the rest of the people.

He was also standing too close that Satsuke couldn't help remembering how he had embraced her awhile back for the position seemed the same.

"Dai-chan, what happened back there?" she asked as she felt his hand securing her shoulder when the train stopped and more people came in, "that guy who attacked me... he was saying something about talking dirty... about me."

"A pervert, didn't you even notice?"

"I know already! My question is why fight about it?"

"Tsk... you idiot, you think I'll let anyone talk like that about you?"

"I... I know already..."

"Then stop making me spell it out to you."

"Just that..." she leaned her forehead on his chest, "I feel sorry... because of me we had to go home without you getting your scholarship."

"You think I care about that?"

"But Dai-chan!"

"Forget it. I don't plan to go there anyway where there's a jerk like that who'll always be following you."

"Following...me?"

"Well... cause you'll follow me there too, right?"

The two looked at each other at the same time with the man looking down and the girl looking up.

"What the...were you planning to leave me alone?" Aomine smiled as leaned down and kissed her.

Their lips parted and he found Satsuki staring at him with round eyes and red face.

"You don't like it?"

"I-idiot! All the while that guy was attacking me... I was thinking how stupid it was that my first kiss get taken by a pervert..."

"That's why..." he kissed her again, making her cling her fingers on his jacket, "like hell I'll let anyone come and touch you like this."

"Y-you're awfully straightforward..." she blushed.

"I'm always straight forward."

"Yeah... like how you were flirting with that coach."

"Not true..."

"Dai-chan how come it took you this long to do this?"

"..."

"Dai-chan?"

"...quit nagging."

"You're unfair!"

"What is unfair?"

She suddenly threw her arms around his body and embraced him.

"O-oi! People are staring!"

"You were the one who kissed me, idiot!"

"Why are you calling me idiot again?"

"I'm calling you idiot because you let a chance pass by just for me!"

"What?"

"I knew it... I love Dai-chan the most after all!"

"H-hey, Satsuki!"

"Say Dai-chan, that guy said something about 'doing' something... what's that mean?"

"I'll kill him."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **~THE END~**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
